The present invention relates to a simplified container which is essentially closed and adapted to facilitate the release of a disposable needle from a reusable barrel. The disposable needles and reusable barrels of this type are generally used for taking blood samples, although the present invention is not so restricted.
In the past, a number of containers have been proposed for the disposal of medical needles of the type having a hollow steel portion through which a liquid is drawn, a collar intermediate the length of the steel portion adapted for engagement with a reusable barrel with the front of the collar having a gripping area to facilitate assembly of the needle in the barrel and release of the needle from the barrel. The needles once used, are then disposed of, whereas the barrel portion is reused. The barrel is preferrably of a plastic material and are well known in the industry. Similarly, there a number of manufacturers of needles of this type, all of which have the same general restrictions, i.e. a hollow steel portion, a plastic collar intermediate the length adapted for receipt within a reusable barrel and having a gripping area forward of the portion received within the barrel, with the hollow steel portion extending either side of the collar. These needles are packaged in a sterlized state in a closed plastic container which has two sheath portions, a front sheath portion received over the forward extending portion of the hollow steel portion and a second sheath which cooperates to cover the other end of the hollow steel portion and the screw connection of the collar which will be received in a barrel. In some cases, people in the past have kept the sheath portions and used these to dispose of the needle, however, for a number of safety reasons this is not a recommended procedure, as the likelihood of pricking oneself with the needle is fairly high. To overcome this problem, a number of containers have been proposed, where the user does not endanger themselves in disposing of the needle. The main problem with the prior art containers is with respect to the ability to grip the forward portion of the collar and hold the same, whereafter release of the barrel from the needle can be accomplished by screw-type separation. Some complicated containers have used mechanical levers to grip this collar area, which provide a very strong gripping but result in a complicated structure which is expensive and somewhat awkward to use. A disposable container has been proposed and is presently being marketed which defines a narrowing port into which the collar is inserted, with the needle and barrel moving in a perpendicular manner into the restricted area of the port to grip the collar to allow screw removal. The action used in this container requires a fair degree of dexterity and problems can result in that the nipple region of the barrel can be engaged with the large opening causing damage thereto, when it is moved into the restricted area. Therefore, the structure works satisfactorily when used in its intended manner, however, the structure allows various other variations to that method to be used which are not effective and thus reduce its value.